


Captain's Chair 2: The View from the Floor

by The_Upholsterer



Series: Captain's Chair [2]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Military Science Fiction, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Upholsterer/pseuds/The_Upholsterer
Summary: When John Matheson walks in on his captain having some 'private time,' John finds himself acting out one of his own long-held fantasies.  Can he keep Gideon from realizing how much John wants this?  And will the unreality of the situation lead John to violate his telepathic restrictions?Note: This is John's Point-Of-View of the story 'Captain's Chair' as well as what happens right afterwards.





	1. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John walks in on a scene from his private fantasies - starring the man he's been lusting after for a long time.

**Part 1: First Taste**

Executive Officer Lieutenant John Matheson hurried along the empty hallways of the starship Excalibur. He was looking forward to getting off the ship, it seemed like he had spent his entire life in these cold grey halls. Even if it was for a short time, and he would probably have to take work down with him when he went. He just needed to prep some of the systems then leave the ship in the hands of the engineers for a few days. It would be back in his hands, or back on his shoulders, soon enough. 

John was deep in thoughts of relaxing by the pool or trying out whatever the native version of tennis was, so he walked straight onto the bridge without realizing anyone was there. He saw the back of his captain's head in his chair. It was such a natural sight that it took him a second to register that the captain shouldn't be there. "Captain, I thought you were-" 

Captain Matthew Gideon jumped and vainly tried to cover up a very exposed and very erect cock. John's heart vaulted into his throat. _Oh God, why couldn't I have come in quieter?_

Gideon turned to look at him and John grabbed for composure. He tore his eyes away from what Gideon was trying to hide and forced normalcy into his voice. "I'm sorry, Captain," he said, taking a step backwards, "I came up here to shut down the environmental systems and any others that are unnecessary while the engine upgrades happen. I thought I'd just catch a ride on your shuttle. I didn't realize you needed some …" and here his lips quirked slightly, "some private time." 

"Damn it, Lieutenant," Gideon said, looking like a little boy that had just been caught peeking at forbidden pictures. "It's just that I thought I was alone and ... I'd always had this fantasy, I suppose every Ensign in EarthForce has it, of having sex on the command deck and I was thinking about my crew and about you, ... but not like that, I was just thinking how good we are together, as a Captain and XO I mean ..." 

"No need to explain, Captain," John turned towards the door. "I will leave you to your ... work." 

Maybe it was the unreality of the situation, but an impish urge grabbed a hold of John and he turned back. "You know, Captain, you are right about every EarthForce Ensign having those fantasies." John and his captain had a way that they sometimes exchanged images, though John's telepathic overseers disapproved of it. It was done with Gideon's express permission, who considered it no more intrusive than speaking. If Gideon concentrated on an image, John could just skim the surface of Gideon's mind and pick it out. Or John could send an image to Gideon with the lightest of touches, never reading further into Gideon's mind. It had saved their lives more than once. 

John had never sent Gideon this sort of image, though. 

He pictured himself positioned between Gideon's knees, taking that hidden cock into his mouth. It wasn't hard to bring to mind, since he'd imagined the same thing many times. He took the picture and sent it to Gideon's mind. 

Gideon gasped, his eyes widening. "Holy shit! I never knew you would ... you wanted to ..." 

John had to smile as his always-in-control captain looked more flustered. "There are still a few things left you don't know about me." _A whole helluva lot of things you don't know._

Gideon stared at him. "I guess so! I just never thought ..." 

"Well?" John found himself asking. 

"Well? Well, what?" 

_Well what, indeed_ . John swallowed and waved his hand towards what that Gideon was still trying to hide with his hands. 

Gideon stared at him. "You mean now, that you would, right here, now?" 

John's smile returned as he realized that for once, he had Gideon completely off balance. "Yes, right here, right now. May I?" 

Gideon continued to stare as John forced himself to look calm and unconcerned. Inside he was screaming, _ What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? This is your captain, not some discreet anonymous liaison! This is Matthew Gideon! _

"Hell, yes!" Gideon said abruptly and John's pulse shot through the ceiling. 

Long schooled in hiding his emotions, John was able to say calmly, "Excellent choice, Captain." 

"Get the hell over here before I change my mind!" 

"A moment, Captain." John's mind buzzing he walked over to a nearby console. He tried to think rationally in the insane moment. What did he need to make this… somehow less insane? Privacy, privacy was needed. His fingers automatically pushing the correct buttons to invoke a cloak of privacy. 

To keep his captain informed, something John did as automatically as breathing, John said, "Computer, list all living entities currently on the ship." 

//Captain Matthew Gideon. Lieutenant Jonathan Matheson.// 

"Alert me if that status changes." 

//Acknowledged.// 

"Disable all recording on Command Deck. Authorization John Matheson." 

//Acknowledge.// 

Trying to keep his hands from shaking, John reached up and pulled off his earpiece. He felt almost naked without it. His collar suddenly felt tight and he tugged on it. _Get moving, before he comes to his senses. Or you do._

John hesitated, would Gideon have changed his mind? John turned around and found Gideon's eyes still fastened on him, his lower lip between his teeth. A shiver ran through John. He took a deep breath, pulled together all his fears and reservations, and shoved them deep down inside. 

This all had to be a dream. Fantasies like this did not happen. Objects of a person's longtime lust didn't just accept offers of blowjobs out of the blue. Right now, John was probably dozing poolside on the planet as the Excalibur was undergoing repairs. This was the best dream he'd ever had, and promised to get better. He was going to enjoy the hell out of it. 

He walked slowly towards his captain, feeling the heat of Gideon's intense gaze. Determined to relish every second, he kneeled slowly down. Automatically he reached around and flicked the switch to keep the chair from swiveling. Licking his lips, he gently moved his captain's hands away. He got a good look at what Gideon had been hiding, and his mouth began to water. He took quick breaths until he was sure he could control his voice. "Do you think you could remove your pants?" 

When Gideon paused, John suddenly feared that Gideon had changed his mind, but then he grumbled, "Alright, give me a second." 

Gideon lifted his hips from the chair and the way he squirmed out of his pants, right above him, set John's own cock pulsing. Gideon also removed his shirt, exposing his lean muscular chest, with just the right amount of hair. John wanted to push him back and suck on those nipples, but he knew that Gideon was getting impatient. 

"Now are you finally gonna-" Gideon let out an "Aahh" as John ran his hands down Gideon's bare legs. John leaned down and kissed his leg, running his tongue through the soft curly hair. Not in any of his many fantasies did he imagine that his first taste of Matthew Gideon would be his inner right thigh, right above the knee. 

John licked and sucked his way down the thigh, noticing with pleasure than Gideon was trembling slightly. He turned his attention to the other leg, drawing a swirling path of wet hair and trembling skin down the center of Gideon's inner thigh. He was very aware of Gideon's cock, just centimeters away, bobbing with Gideon's every movement. 

"I never would have guessed," Gideon said, sounding a little breathless, "that you were such a tease." 

_You have no idea._ John was dying to take that cock into his mouth, but he nuzzled it aside and mouthed the sensitive skin where thigh met crotch. Since this was a dream, he found the nerve to ask for one of his favorite scenarios. "Do something for me?" 

"Wh-what?" 

John gave him a gentle nip. "Pretend that it's a normal day- No, pretend that we are in the middle of a battle and that I'm not here at all." _He'll never do it._

"How am I supposed to forget you are ... Alright." 

John swallowed against a surge of adrenaline as Gideon cleared his throat and spoke the very normal words, "Full scan, I want to know who those ships are." 

John swallowed again and turned his attention to the impatiently waiting cock. He licked it from base to tip, then sucked the head into his mouth. He had to suppress a whimper that he had Gideon's cock in his mouth at last. 

Above him, Gideon said, "Power to the front sh-shields ..." John's tongue circled the swollen head and then around its rim. He forced himself to move deliberately, fighting the urge to be timid and the contrary urge to attack and devour Gideon's naked body. 

His mouth never stopping its movement, John let his eyes roam up Gideon's stomach and chest and shoulders and finally to his handsome face. Gideon's expression was a mixture of bemusement and arousal as he said, "Fire forward guns." John locked eyes with Gideon's intense hazel ones as he licked Gideon's cock from base to tip with the flat of his tongue. The hunger in those eyes as they watched him sent shivers down John's body. "Evasive maneuvers," Gideon continued automatically, never taking his eyes from John's. 

Because he dared to do things in dreams he never did in real life, John kept his eyes locked with Gideon's and his mouth moving on Gideon's cock…and opened his mental shields. It wasn't a full telepathic probe but it was more than just sending an image. He read Gideon's surface thoughts. 

Gideon was having fun. 

_A lot_ of fun. 

Gideon's mind was the usual swirl that untrained humans felt like. John sorted out some thoughts. Arousal. Something about Elizabeth Lochley's ability with a blowjob, which John quickly passed by. The thrill of the illicit, of a gamble. That the next time Gideon got into a real battle he'd be thinking about this moment. How strange it was to do anything sexual with a man. The acknowledgement that what he was doing was stupid, that it could hurt his relationship with John, but he hoped that the relationship was strong enough to survive it. Gideon thought some surprisingly warm and possessive things about John. And a whole lot about how good John's mouth and hands felt. 

John had been this far into Gideon's mind before, with his permission, and he loved the unique taste of it. Beyond that, he wanted to hang around in Gideon's mind to look for any more pleasant thoughts about himself. But he made himself close his shield back to its usual tight surface. He was allowed in EarthForce because of that shield, and fortunately this was just a dream or else he'd be in trouble for breaching it. 

Back in his own mind, John checked on Gideon's reactions. His captain gave no indication that he knew John had been peeking in his mind. He was smiling down at John, his enjoyment obvious on his face. 

Suddenly this go-slow wasn't enough. If John couldn't be linked with Gideon telepathically, John wanted as deep of a physical connection as he could. His mouth moved back up to the head of Gideon's cock and he breathed in and out deeply. Taking a firm grip on the base, he sucked the entire cock into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled his hand away and buried his nose in Gideon's sweaty pubic hair. 

"God!" Gideon bucked underneath him, shoving his thick cock even farther down John's throat. John held himself still, breathing shallowly through his nose, reveling in Gideon's cock inside his mouth and the single hoarse syllable in Gideon's familiar voice. 

Above him, he felt and heard Gideon take a deep breath and settle back into his chair. "Left forward guns, focus on the mother ship's engines." 

John slowly raised his head, letting the cock slide up his throat and almost out of his mouth before plunging downward again. 

Gideon let out a groan. "Holy Hell, John…" 

John shuddered with pleasure at the arousal in his Captain's voice. He dearly wanted to hear that again. He raised his head then sucked him in again, his tongue flickering and swirling as he took in his full length. There might be more stimulating blowjob techniques but in John's extensive experience, none more intense for both the giver and the receiver. 

Gideon's voice was wobbly as he said, "L-launch fighter wing Delta." 

Shifting his position, John steadied himself with a hand on Gideon's warm thigh. With his other hand, he reached for Gideon's balls where they dangled invitingly. He caressed and gently squeezed them as he sucked and swallowed his cock in and out. 

"Damage ... Uhhng…" Gideon trailed off into a throaty moan. John looked up to see Gideon's eyes mostly closed, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair. "Damage report," he tried again. 

Distantly, John could feel his own erection throbbing, straining against the confines of his pants. Pulling back on his assault on Gideon's cock, he reached down, out of Gideon's view, and unfastened his pants. He freed his cock and gave it a few quick strokes before returning his hand to Gideon's thigh. 

John felt his urgency fading a little, and able to think a little more clearly about what Gideon would like, beyond a deep-throating. Taking it easier, he only took the head of the cock in. His mouth massaged, his tongue teased and swirled. He used every trick he knew, determined to give his captain the best suck that he had ever received. Most of him was attempting to burn into memory every sight and sensation, for when he woke up. But a small rebellious part of him contended that if he was good enough, Gideon would return to his dreams to ask John to do it again. _And again and again and …_

John brought his hand up to stroke the saliva-slick cock while he leaned down to mouth Gideon's balls, taking one and then the other into his mouth and sucking gently. He pinched the head of the cock lightly, feeling the taut full skin and knowing that Gideon wouldn't last much longer. 

Gideon agreed, gasping out, "Ready ... main ... guns." 

John kissed his way up from Gideon's balls, touching again every sensitive spot, then took the straining cock into his mouth. His head moved up and down, building a rhythm and Gideon seemed to moan with his entire body. 

He could feel Gideon moving towards climax, but John never wanted to stop. _Just a little longer…_ He reached for Gideon's balls, knowing that if he did this wrong, the result would be quite unpleasant. He gave the balls a slight twist, cutting off Gideon's impending climax. 

"What the Hell?" Gideon yelped, but only in surprise, not pain. 

John continued to move his mouth up and down the cock, feeling it grow even harder with each movement. Gideon's legs were trembling. 

"Oh God, John, let me come!" 

_Not yet, not yet …_ Gideon had shifted forward, almost straddling his shoulders, and John got a wicked notion. He lifted his head slightly and wet his right pointer finger. Returning his mouth to its tormenting of Gideon's cock, he slid his wet finger under Gideon's balls and tickled the sensitive spot of skin right behind them. Gideon whimpered and slipped even farther forward. John ran his finger farther back. He found and circled the asshole, rubbing it as he continued to work on Gideon's cock. 

Very carefully, he pushed that finger into the tight asshole. Gideon jumped in surprise, confirming John's suspicions that this was virgin territory. John felt absurdly jealous of his own finger, wanting to do many other things to that gorgeous ass. _Don't be greedy_. His finger automatically found and rubbed the sensitive gland just inside the asshole. He struggled to maintain his balance as his other hand kept a firm grip on Gideon's twisted balls. 

John almost lost that control as Gideon's strong authoritative voice melted into helpless moans. 

"Oh God ..." Gideon panted and buried his fingers in John's hair. 

John sucked the head of the cock in and out feverishly and his finger in Gideon's ass duplicated his rhythm. He felt the blood in his own cock pounding to that same rhythm. Almost like it was his cock plundering his captain's gorgeous ass, not just his finger. John gave a whimper of overload and pushed that image away, fighting to keep control. 

Gideon's body was straining tighter and tighter until he finally growled, "I swear, Lieutenant, if you don't let go of my balls, I'm going to fucking court-martial you!" 

John almost laughed, imagining that court-martial hearing. _It would be worth it._ He waited just one more second longer and then readied himself and released Gideon's balls. 

Gideon let out a howl that echoed throughout the bridge and reverberated through John's body. He shoved his cock deep into John's mouth as his body shook with deep shudders. John fought to hold on as Gideon's ass tightened convulsively around his finger and streams of burning juices hit the back of John's throat. 

He knew he was delusional, but Gideon's cum tasted like wine and honey and everything sweet and intoxicating. 

As he sucked Gideon's cock dry, he reached down and with just a few strokes, brought himself to his own forceful climax. He muffled his groans against Gideon's skin as his whole body shook and shuddered. Taking a gasping breath, he looked up, but Gideon seemed to be still recovering from his own tremors and noticed nothing. John shoved his still pulsing cock back into his pants and fastened them quickly. He wiped his hand on his pants and hoped it wouldn't show. 

Now he just had to keep himself together and not say anything stupid. 


	2. Second Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John continues to doubt reality, especially when Gideon offers to reciprocate.

**Part 2: Second Touch**

"Where did you pick up that skill?" Gideon said at last, his voice rough and unsteady. 

John's legs were trembling as he sat back and nonchalantly wiped his mouth. "Oh, here and there. You'd be surprised what you learn by watching and listening." 

"Don't try and tell me you've never actually sucked anyone off before. You were too good." 

"Well," he allowed himself a small smirk, "maybe once or twice." _A lot more than that, but it's all been practice before now._

Gideon shook his head sadly. "And I never guessed what lurked behind that innocent façade." 

"Looking innocent is good for a first officer's health." He licked his lips, looking for any last drop of Gideon's juices. 

John felt Gideon's eyes on him for a long moment then Gideon visibly shook himself. Gideon groaned and began to push himself out of his chair. "Well, it was incredible, and I'm going to be walking funny for days. I'll have to return the favor sometime." 

John chuckled to himself. _I doubt that._

Gideon paused and shot him a look. "What did you say?" 

_I didn't actually say that out loud, did I?_ "I look forward to that." 

"No," Gideon pointed at him, "You said, 'I doubt that.'" 

_I did …_ "Why would I say that?" 

"You don't think I would, huh? Why not?" Gideon stopped reaching for his pants and took a step towards him. "Is it that I don't keep my promises? Huh? Don't follow through on what I say?" 

"No, no," John backed away, forcing his eyes to stay on Gideon's face. 

"Or what, is it that you don't think I'm capable? Don't think I would be good enough?" 

"No, not at all." John held up his hands defensively. "It's just ..." 

"Just what?" 

_It's just that you're … you. _ "It's just that I don't see you on your knees in front of anyone." 

"Oh really. Now you're calling me too arrogant." 

"Well ..." John fumbled for a response, constantly distracted by Gideon's naked body. 

Then Gideon did something which shocked John to the core. He reached out and grabbed John's collar, pulling him towards him and brought their mouths crashing together. He then proceeded to kiss John with the same focused intensity that he did everything else. 

John was frozen in surprise for just a brief second, than he was kissing Gideon back with enthusiasm. Their lips clung and pressed, their tongues dancing. John was glad that Gideon was still holding tightly to his collar because his knees were feeling decidedly wobbly. He felt Gideon's other hand cradling the back of his head, keeping their connection firm. John's knees were going to give out, so he took the chance and shifted backwards. 

Gideon moved with him, never breaking the searing contact of lips to lips. John reached behind him and was relieved to find the solidity of a console. He held on to it tightly as Gideon pressed his naked body against him, holding John's face in both hands as their kiss became ever deeper and more intense. John didn't know why dream Gideon was such a good kisser but he was incredible. 

John was becoming lightheaded from lack of air but he was never going to break this kiss. Finally, Gideon lifted his head and released his face. Gideon stepped back, gasping and looking almost as stunned as John felt. John knew his mouth was hanging open and he closed it quickly. 

"Well, that's how I usually start," Gideon said finally, licking his lips. "But I'm not really sure where to go from there. I've never ... I mean, do I just tear off your pants now?" 

_Damn this dream keeps getting better and better._ Still, it was important for John to play it as if it was real_. _ "Captain, you don't have to do this. That's not why I did what I did." _ And would endanger my EarthForce commission to do in reality … _

"You mean you don't want me to?" 

_I want, I want!_ "I didn't say that." 

"Then goddamnit tell me what to do." 

John swallowed convulsively. _Say something! _"Um, just do what you enjoy being done to you." 

"Ok. Take off your shirt." 

"My shirt?" 

"Are you going to question everything, Lieutenant? Just take off your shirt." 

"Yes, sir." 

John unfastened his jacket, draping it carefully over a nearby chair. He was pleased to see that his hands weren't shaking. He tugged his shirt out of his waistband and began to pull it over his head. Suddenly, he felt Gideon's hands on his arms, holding him tightly. He was captured inside the blackness of his own shirt. _What in the world-- _"Captain?" 

Gideon didn't respond, then John flinched in surprise as he felt Gideon's teeth on his neck. Then Gideon's warm mouth and tongue were gliding lightly down the skin of his throat. John made a sound that was half astonishment, half delight. 

"You alright in there, John?" 

_The Hell I am. _ "Yes, Matthew." 

John felt him chuckle against his neck. "I love it when you call me Matthew. It always means I've done something rash and reprehensible, but you're determined to stand by me anyway." 

_If you only knew …_ "Yes, Matthew." 

Gideon chuckled again, and John felt the warm, wet tongue travel down his chest. The tongue avoided John's nipples and he guessed Gideon didn't know how sensitive they could be on men. Gideon dipped down to his stomach then drew a wet line straight up his torso and around his collarbone. John whimpered, hoping the shirt muffled his noise. He couldn't let Gideon know how much he wanted this. 

John felt Gideon's breath on his right underarm and he squirmed reflexively. 

"Ticklish, eh?" 

"Yes," he admitted. _Very._

"Okay, okay. But I'll have to remember that." 

"Wonderful." An image of Gideon reaching out of sight at a staff meeting and tickling him sent a shiver down him. Or maybe it was Gideon's lips and tongue on the underside of his right arm. He was torn between enjoying the erotic way Gideon was holding him prisoner and the desperate desire to _see_ Gideon touch him, see those lips on his skin. 

In joint frustration and arousal, John took a mouthful of his shirt and sucked on it. Still holding their arms aloft, Gideon rubbed his chest against John's. The hair on Gideon's upper chest caressed his skin, and he felt the touch of Gideon's nipples. 

Abruptly, Gideon's crotch was pressed firmly against his own and John gasped. Through his clothes, he felt the warmth of Gideon's naked skin and the shape of Gideon's cock and balls against his own. Gideon's fingers tightened around John's imprisoned arms. He knew that Gideon could feel John's cock through the layers of material and he imagined that its firmness gave little clue to John's earlier orgasm. 

With a low growl, Gideon pushed him back and straddled him, rubbing himself harder against John's crotch. John clenched his teeth in his shirt. It was a good thing that he had jerked off before, because Gideon's touch was driving him insane and without being recently exhausted, he would have lost it right then. 

Gideon stepped away suddenly and John was able to take a wobbly breath. Then Gideon moved and John felt lips on his right nipple and all his breath whooshed out again. The warm mouth sucked and teased, with flickers of a tongue. He felt teeth and Gideon bit down very slightly. He moaned and his trembling knees gave out. 

Propping him back up against the console without letting go of his arms, Gideon laughed, "So some things aren't that different with men." 

"Mmm" was John's incoherant reply. 

Gideon moved and sucked on his other nipple, demonstrating he knew quite well how responsive they were. He removed his mouth and John felt the faint stubble of Gideon's cheek scraping his sensitized skin. 

Finally, Gideon stepped away and released his arms. John swayed, feeling the cold absence of Gideon's hands. 

"Didn't I tell you to take off your shirt, Lieutenant?" 

John swallowed. "Of course, sir, I must have forgotten." He stiffly pulled off his shirt and threw it over a console. He stretched his shoulders and saw Gideon was doing the same. He found it difficult to meet Gideon's eyes, not sure what he would see there. His gaze strayed down to Gideon's cock, which was already recovered from his recent orgasm and was standing stiffly away from his body. 

"Fast recharge," he murmured in amazement. 

"Almost as fast as my ship," Gideon said. The grin in Gideon's voice gave John the nerve to look up. Gideon's eyes were bright with excitement. 

John responded with raised eyebrows and Gideon shrugged eloquently then his face lit up with anticipation. "Now, where were we, before you took so long to undress?" 

John cleared his throat, "I believe the phrase you used was, 'tear off your pants'". 

"Ah yes, thank you, Lieutenant." 

Gideon gripped John's shoulders and walked him backwards to one of the gray console chairs. 

John reached back for the chair and sat down. "So I don't get the Captain's Chair?" 

"Not unless you've gotten promoted in the last five minutes." 

"I haven't?" John said with a deliberate pout, "Just what does a man have to do to get promoted these days?" 

Gideon laughed and John automatically flipped the lever to stop the chair from moving. 

"Damn, this chair has one of those levers too? How did you know? ... Wait. Never mind." 

_Because I sit in them every day?_ But he put on a look of mock innocence and Gideon laughed again. 

Gideon crouched in front of him and frowned in consideration. "I guess I should have had you take off your pants before you sat down." 

"Shall I?" John started to get to his feet. 

"Don't trouble yourself. I'll do it." 

John sat back down and watched as his naked captain put his tongue between his teeth and worked out to open John's belt and fly from that angle. Gideon motioned for John to lift his hips and pulled the pants downward. His hands ran over John's legs and then up over his underwear, massaging his ass through the material. John wanted to stroke Gideon's muscular shoulders and arms, but didn't know how Gideon would take the familiarity. 

He cleared his throat. "Are you going to let me take the pants the rest of the way off or shall I forget to get undressed again?" 

Gideon growled and released him. Feeling Gideon's eyes on him, John tugged off his shoes and socks then stepped out of his pants. Covering up unsteady hands, John picked up his pants and laid them over a nearby console. Gideon's gaze was like heat on his skin. 

He took a deep breath and turned back towards Gideon. 

Before he could speak, Gideon grabbed John's hips and pulled him against his own. John's moan sounded against Gideon's mouth as Gideon returned to kissing him fiercely. John could feel Gideon's cock pressing against his through his underwear. John's hands found themselves where they'd always want to be - on Gideon's bare ass. He squeezed and kneaded those ass cheeks that he'd fantasized about so often. He'd love to have his mouth on that ass, his tongue teasing that asshole, but he shouldn't push his dream too hard. Instead he kept his hands on that ass and kissed Gideon back as fiercely. 

Abruptly, Gideon grunted and stepped back, letting go of him. John swayed at the sudden loss of support. 

"Sorry," Gideon said with his best wolfish smile, "I know that isn't what I promised. I just lost my head." 

John automatically glanced downward towards Gideon's cock. "It looks like you didn't quite lose it." 

Gideon's smile widened. "Smartass." 

Before John could respond, Gideon was grabbing John's shoulders and steering him back to his console chair. John wasn't sure if he should take off his underwear first. Gideon did it for him, grabbing John's underwear and pulling them down to his thighs. 

"God, it's huge!" Gideon said, "I'm supposed to get that all in my mouth?" 

John was startled into laughter. He was average-sized, whereas Gideon was pleasantly thick. "Captain, I can tell you haven't looked your own... instrument in the eye before." He continued to laugh while taking off his underwear. He kicked the underwear off in a random direction, suddenly eager to stand in front of his captain fully naked. 

Gideon's eyes swept over John's body and it seemed he liked what he saw. None of the rumors had ever paired Gideon with a man, and Gideon's earlier reaction when John had fingered his ass seemed to corroborate that. 

Gideon's eyes fastened on John's cock, and that cock hardened more under his scrutiny. 

"If you can, then I can," Gideon said, pushing John back into the chair and getting to his knees before him. It was a glorious sight, that Gideon quickly undermined with the wry, 

"I never knew this floor was so hard. Remind me to get it carpeted." 

John had to smile. "I'll bring it up at the next budget meeting." 

Gideon stared doubtfully at John's cock, as he pushed John's knees apart. He held onto John's thigh and ran one finger of his other hand carefully down the length of John's cock. John bit his lip against the need for a stronger touch. Gideon continued to lightly run his fingers over his cock. John thought he was going to die - or wake up - before Gideon got to it. 

He must have made some noise because Gideon looked up at him. "Okay, so far, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, Captain," John said, though he really wasn't. 

Gideon's fingers continued their light touch - down to the base of John's cock and through his pubic hair. Then down to John's balls, stroking and exploring. 

John was definitely going to die first. 

Abruptly, Gideon grabbed John's ass and pulled him to the edge of the chair. He put his red Captain's shirt behind John. Then he licked his lips, held John's cock ready and his mouth inched towards it. 

Trying to find something to encourage him to get that warm mouth moving, John said, "You don't have to take it all in at once, just what's comfortable. And keep your head level or up, it'll help you not gag." 

Gideon glared at him. "When I need your advice, I'll ask for it." 

"You did," John reminded him faintly. 

"Oh, yeah." Gideon shrugged. 

Finally, Gideon closed the distance and pressed his lips to the head of John's cock. His tongue flickered over the head, and then - oh glory - he sucked the head of the cock into his mouth. 

John whimpered at the sight, and at the sensation. 

Gideon then set to his blowjob with the same energy that he gave to kissing. His mouth and tongue were suddenly confident, his fingers eager. He found all of John's most sensitive spots and began working them over. If it wasn't for the earlier hesitation - and what he had heard in Gideon's mind - John would have suspected that Gideon had done this before. John found himself far too quickly moving towards a second orgasm. 

One of Gideon's hands lifted up John's left leg and slid under to squeeze John's ass. John had the sudden hope that Gideon would return the favor of fingering, but Gideon's hand stayed on his ass cheek. John squashed down disappointment, as having Gideon inside his ass was his strongest fantasy. 

Forcing himself to focus on what he was getting and not what he wasn't, John watched and felt Gideon work his cock with the touch of someone who knew how to read a lover. John wondered what messages his body was sending Gideon and whether it was revealing how much - and how long - John had wanted this. 

Gideon used his hand and his mouth in perfect concert, working John as good as a longtime lover. 

A little concerned at Gideon's inexperience in actual techniques, John said, "Don't forget to breathe…" It wasn't until he spoke that he realized he was having trouble doing that himself. Still, he tried to impart some wisdom. "Breathe in when you take it in and out when you let it back out." 

Gideon lifted his head, licking his lips. "Do you need an oxygen mask, Lieutenant?" 

"No, sir." Then, looking at Gideon's flushed face and his hand on John's cock, John had to amend. "Not yet, sir." 

"Hmm," Gideon said, rubbing his slightly scruffy cheek against the head of John's cock. "I must not be doing it right then." 

_You are doing more than right. My dream you is incredible. _ "Not to contradict you, Captain, but you have always been a fast learner." 

Gideon gave him his familiar smirk. "Why thank you, Lieutenant." 

Gideon went back to John's cock and sucked it in deeper than he had before. His hand also did a twisting motion. Gideon went up and down, hand and mouth working together to create overlapping waves of pleasure. 

John tried to stay silent, unsure if Gideon wanted sound effects, but a loud moan burst out of him. 

Gideon's tongue got into the action, adding another layer of sensation to his motions on John's cock, and Gideon's hand on John's ass moved to the crack between his ass cheeks. His fingers almost grazed John's asshole. John gave another startled, desperate moan. 

John was going to lose it any second. In desperation, he closed his eyes from the intoxicating sight of Gideon sucking his cock. He clung to the chair and breathed deeply and forced his orgasm back. 

As if he knew John was on the edge, Gideon's mouth started moving farther and farther down John's cock with each bob of his head. John didn't have breath to say that it wasn't a competition and no one deep-throated on their first blowjob, but Gideon keep taking him deeper and deeper. 

Suddenly the head of his cock rubbed the back of Gideon's throat. 

John cried out, his surprise overriding his rigid control. He started to thrust into Gideon's mouth. He vaguely heard an 'uh-uh.' 

Then Gideon twisted John's balls. 

John gave a yelp of surprise. That particular move had taken John a long time to learn and it could have gone very badly. It was a relief that it hadn't hurt - and that it had cut off his orgasm. 

"Oh no," John said, because Gideon would expect him to complain. 

"Oh yes," Gideon's smug, muffled voice came back. 

Gideon kept sucking in and out John's cock, taking every inch of John like a pro. Gideon's fingers continued to run up and down John's ass crack, skimming over John's asshole. John's body began to betray him, as his shaking grew, incoherent moans leaking from between his lips. 

He would not beg, would _not_ beg, would let Gideon suck him until he died of mental and physical overload. If you could die in a dream, this would be the way John wanted to go. 

Gideon continued to work him in and out but John's control - and Gideon's grip on his balls - held. Then suddenly Gideon paused. 

John gulped for breath and tried to steady himself. 

Then Gideon's teeth scraped lightly over John's super-sensitized cock. 

The boldness of the move almost overwhelmed John. It was so much like Matthew Gideon, the gambler. 

John held on with everything, though a whimper escaped. 

Gideon sucked him lips and tongue only for a moment. Then his teeth skimmed over his cock again. 

Repeated a third time. 

A fourth… 

John broke. The words, "Captain…Matthew…please…" wrenched out of him. 

Gideon ran his teeth over John's cock again. 

John tried to gather together the breath to beg again. 

Before he could, Gideon suddenly released John's balls. Orgasm, so long held back, rose up like a beast. He couldn't find the words to warn Gideon. He distantly felt both of Gideon's hands hold onto his ass, Gideon's mouth keeping tight around John's cock. 

The beast took over and he shoved his cock deep into Gideon's mouth, over and over. He was growling and digging in fingers into the chair arms, his body rising off the chair as his orgasm tore out of him. 

He thrust his cock into Gideon's mouth again and again, feeling Gideon swallow as he emptied himself down Gideon's throat. The sensation, and the knowledge that Gideon was taking in his semen, pulled more out of John than he thought possible. 

Eventually he came to a shaking stop. Gideon continued to suck his cock as it softened. John whimpered helplessly. His orgasm in dreams was far better than it was in real life. 

Gideon finally released John's cock and leaned against his thigh. Of their own volition, John's fingers ran through Gideon's hair, just like they'd itched to do for years. He was afraid to open his eyes and possibly wake up. 

John felt Gideon place a kiss on his inner thigh, but he still couldn't open his eyes. He heard a groan then a thud. 

His eyes flew open to see Gideon sprawled on the floor. Gideon dragged himself to lean against a chair, closed his eyes, and started to stroke his erect cock. 

Instantly, John was out of his chair and moving towards Gideon. There was no way that he was going to let Gideon stroke himself off while he was there. 

Facing Gideon, John sat down between Gideon's splayed legs and swug his legs over Gideon's legs. His ankles met loosely behind Gideon's back. He moved Gideon's hand off of his cock and replaced it with his own. 

Gideon's eyes opened and a smile was on his lips. John took hold of Gideon's chin and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gideon's smile. 

Closing his eyes again, John kissed him softly, conscious of how sore Gideon's mouth must be. Gideon wasn't used to a cock battering his mouth, he wouldn't know how to take it like John did. Gideon still kissed him back, his tongue a caress instead of a conquest. 

The kiss was warm and sweet, with none of the sexual drive of the earlier ones. It was the kiss of a lover and it made John's throat ache with longing. 

John's other hand was leisurely stroking Gideon's cock. He used just a little technique, keeping it simple, enjoying the hot smooth feel of Gideon in his hand. 

Gideon's breathing soon told him that his orgasm was nearing. This time there were no games and John simply stroked Gideon to climax. 

Gideon moaned into John's mouth and John felt the spurt of Gideon's semen on his hand and belly. John continued to stroke until Gideon's cock softened and slipped from his hand. 

Gideon leaned back against the chair and John leaned against him. John slid his arms around Gideon's waist and buried his face against Gideon's neck. 


	3. Third Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Gideon and John leave the command deck.

**Part 3: Third Danger**

John was shaking. 

Gideon had to feel how much he was shaking. 

"God, that was good." Gideon said. 

John tried to stop the shaking, as his mind spun. _ Oblivious bastard, you have no idea what just happened, do you? This dream… You've destroyed all the distance and control I've fought for around you. _

"Wonderful," Gideon added. 

John squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _ How can I forget your taste, your smell, your touch? This dream… This has got to be a dream, _ must_ be a dream, or I'm dead. _For the first time, John hoped he wouldn't remember this when he woke up. After this, reality would hurt too much. 

Gideon said, "Feel free to chime in at any time, Lieutenant." 

John realized that Gideon was waiting for some sort of response. He was sure that Gideon did not want to hear about John's panic. "Mmph?" he managed. 

Gideon chuckled, something John could feel through his body. "Oh great, a sleeper. Why am I the only man in the world that doesn't fall asleep after sex?" 

John seized upon Gideon's teasing voice as a sign of normality and tried to come up with some sort of appropriate answer. "How would you know if you were?" 

"Oh, right." Gideon ran his fingers slowly down John's back. "I forget my First Officer has so much more experience than I." 

"That would not be difficult," John said, his mouth moving on automatic as he reached desperately for control. He turned his face and rested his cheek against Gideon's warm chest, hoping in this position he would be able to catch his breath. 

"Damn -- Is my sex life, or lack thereof, the required topic of conversation in the hallways and dining room?" 

John grabbed the change of subject gratefully. "Actually, yes. There were hundreds of credits won and lost when you and Captain Lochley finally ... 

"Grr..." Gideon tickled his side. 

"Hey!" John had to squirm though he wanted to stay laying against Gideon. "What can we talk about if not our Captain?" 

"Why not the First Officer?" 

John replied, "Or the Captain and the First Officer." 

There was a long silence where John just listened to Gideon's heartbeat. 

Gideon rubbed his cheek against John's hair and sighed. "This didn't happen." 

"Couldn't happen." John agreed. _It's only a wonderful dream …_

"Would never happen." 

"Can't ever happen again." _ Maybe I will try to keep this dream, so I can replay it over and over every night… It's better than reality anyway. _

They sat in silence for another moment. Gideon ran his hand down John's left leg. John wrote "JM" on Gideon's chest with his semen-coated finger. He smiled, feeling freed by his decision that he was going to keep this dream. "One thing, Captain ... Matthew ..." 

"Hmm?" 

"You're right, it was incredible." 

Gideon had a smile in his voice as he replied. "It was, wasn't it. And you doubted me." 

"I did and I apologize," John said, with only half his attention. He had just realized that one of Gideon's nipples was finally within reach and he was rubbing his palm over the pink nub. "You have taught me a valuable lesson here today." 

"I think it was you who was doing the teaching." 

John chuckled. "That is true, Captain, but you are a quick study." 

"I think I remember you saying something of that sort earlier, but my attention was elsewhere at the time." 

"Indeed." John's palm brought the nipple to hardness and he contemplated moving to take it into his mouth. He was too comfortable, though, and loved the way that Gideon was stroking his face. He moved his attention to his hand on Gideon's back. He sent that hand exploring Gideon's strong back, skimming the top of Gideon's longed-for ass. 

Gideon was now running his fingers over John's lips. John shifted his head and looked up. Could Gideon possibly be thinking of another round? Just what kind of recovery ability did he have? 

With a twinkle in his eyes, Gideon asked, "How much time do we have left before the techs take control?" 

_He _ was_ thinking of it…_ John leaned back and squinted at the nearby console. "About 33 minutes." 

Gideon sighed. "Damn, that barely leaves us enough time to get dressed and down to the shuttle bay. Not any time to do... anything else." 

John's heartrate was starting to speed up again. He hadn't woken up yet, so … "Bullet car?" 

"Not long enough." 

"What about your mini shuttle, does it have autopilot?" 

"It does. That's an idea..." 

John mentally worked through possible complications. "But how are we going to explain the shuttle docking by autopilot when there are two perfectly good pilots on board?" 

Gideon smirked. "Hey, I'm the Captain of the Excalibur. Landing Control will believe whatever bullshit I come up with. And the trip down to the surface takes a good 45 minutes." 

John contemplated it. "Maybe longer, if we tell the autopilot to take the safest possible approach." 

"As if I would take any route but the safest possible." 

"Of course." 

John realized that Gideon's face was still within reach, so he ran his fingers down that strong, stubborn jaw. 

Gideon stroked John's cheek and said softly, "John?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to get up first." 

"Oh. Right." John tried not to sigh. He untangled himself from Gideon and staggered to his feet. Gideon had some difficulty standing as well. When he was on his feet, he leaned against John. 

"Race you to the shuttle," Gideon said. "Loser buys a drink planetside." 

Years of dealing with Gideon's love of betting helped John respond with, "Not quite fair, considering I got the messiest. I've going to have to find something to clean myself up." Gideon didn't even know that John had come twice. 

Gideon shrugged. "There has to be some compensation for being the Captain." 

"Other than getting the Captain's Chair." 

"Other than that." 

Gideon looked around the dim bridge. "What did you do with my pants?" 

"I believe that you tossed them off in that direction." 

"Oh, yeah." Gideon stumbled off to find them. 

John wanted to stand there and watch Gideon get dressed, but he forced himself into movement. He went to the command deck's emergency supplies and got out a few wipes to clean himself up. 

When he was done, he disposed of the wipes then found Gideon watching him. Gideon had gotten dressed except for his jacket. John felt suddenly exposed under Gideon's ever-intense gaze. John quickly got dressed. There was a wet spot on his shirt where he'd sucked on it when Gideon had trapped him inside. He put on his jacket and his earpiece settled into its place. 

He wondered why Gideon was still standing there, when they had a bet on who was going to get to the shuttle first - and Gideon hated to lose any bet. 

Not looking at Gideon, John went to a command console and did what he'd originally came to the command deck for. The engine upgrades were being done remotely because of the radiation considerations, and John needed a command console to shut down all unneeded systems for the next 48 hours. He'd squeeze any savings he could out of this mind-bogglingly expensive ship. He smiled to himself when he realized that, conveniently, one of the systems he'd just taken down was the ship-wide cameras. No one would see the captain and first officer leaving - and anything they might do on the way. 

He finished his work on the console and looked up. 

Gideon was still standing there, but his eyes were closed. There was a look of sadness on his face. 

John swallowed, wondering what Gideon was thinking. Was he also willing himself to not wake up? 

Because it was a dream so he wasn't breaking regulations, John reached out with his mind. 

Gideon was thinking that after they'd gotten dressed a wall had gone back up between him and John. He'd felt the return of their professional distance. That maybe John had never touched him, and that made Gideon feel very lonely. 

This was a problem that John could solve. 

John closed his mental shield again and stepped close to Gideon. "Captain?" 

Gideon opened his eyes and he had on his poker face. "Lieutenant." 

John held tight to his mental impression of Gideon's loneliness, screwed up his nerve, and reached for his captain. 

John grabbed the back of Gideon's head, stood on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips to Gideon's. Gideon immediately kissed him back, touching his cheek. It was a light kiss, nothing like the deep intense ones that they had shared. But there was something dramatic about doing it while in their uniforms. 

John released him and stepped back. They smiled at each other. 

"You don't feel like a dream," John said, enjoying the realism. 

Gideon wiggled his eyebrows. "We've been sharing some very erotic dreams." 

Maybe that was it - they were both dozing poolside and sharing a lust-filled dream. Would Gideon remember it when they woke? 

Reminding himself that this dream hadn't ended yet, John picked up Gideon's jacket. But instead of handing it to Gideon, John grinned and said, "Speaking of sharing…" He tossed the jacket across the deck. "See you at the shuttle!" 

He heard Gideon scrambling for his jacket. "Hey! I will get you for that, Lieutenant!" 

Laughing, John called back, "I certainly hope so!" 

"Don't think you can beat me!" Gideon called, his voice sounding not too far behind him. "This is my ship, I know ways to get places that you never knew existed." 

John laughed again. "Are you sure? XOs always know more than their captains!" He raced down the hallway towards the bullet car. He heard Gideon running after him. John stopped around one corner and waited. 

Gideon came around the corner and John grabbed him. John had to duck Gideon's instinctive punch. John pulled him close to kiss him. Gideon pushed him away, looking up at the nearest camera spot. 

"Cameras offline all over the ship," John said with a grin. "Standard procedure." 

Gideon laughed and pushed John against the wall, kissing him thoroughly. John loved the full-length press of Gideon's body against him. 

Abruptly, Gideon released him and took off down the hall. John staggered a little, wiping his mouth. Then he took off after him. 

They reached the bullet car laughing and out of breath. "Docking Bay 3," John called. 

"Wait," Gideon said. "Need to pick up my bag from my quarters. It's already packed." 

John hesitated, wondering if he'd overstepped. "Your bag is with mine, in the shuttle. I checked in your quarters before I went up to the command deck, and I thought you'd forgotten it." 

"You are far too efficient," Gideon laughed and John relaxed. 

Grinning, Gideon threw himself into a seat and pulled John on top of him. John kissed him deeply then slid off of Gideon's lap. He positioned himself in between Gideon's knees and began to nuzzle his crotch. Social mores said that he wasn't supposed to see the bulge in his Captain's pants, but he had more than once caught himself staring. Now he buried his face in that bulge, mouthing and licking him through the material. Gideon mmed and stroked the back of John's neck. John could feel Gideon's cock hardening for yet another round. 

Too soon, the bullet car chimed to announce that they'd arrived at their destination. They both stood up and John noticed with a rush of adrenaline that he'd left a large wet spot on Gideon's pants. 

Gideon led the way into the Docking Bay and John let his eyes go where they wanted - Gideon's ass. He wished that this dream would have gotten far enough to have him fuck Gideon, but even dreams had their believability limits. 

But then again, John would have assumed that Gideon would never be willing to give a blowjob… 

Gideon had stopped and John almost ran into him. 

Gideon chuckled. "Distracted, Lieutenant?" 

"Very, Captain." 

"Yeah…" Gideon said, his voice husky and mischievous. John had only fantasized about his captain directing such a voice towards him. 

John went to a control panel and told the bullet car and other ship-wide transportation to shut down for 48 hours, unless overridden by the engineering crew. Those engine upgrades were going to be costly, and even when they were trying to save the human race, they had to account for their budget. 

Gideon was already inside the mini shuttle, prepping it. John joined him, buckling himself into the second seat. 

The shuttlecraft exited the docking bay. Gideon's eyes were on the Excalibur as they flew alongside. 

"She'll be fine, Captain," John said. 

"She damn well better be. It's not just me counting on her." 

"No, sir." 

Gideon's gaze went to the instrument panel and he programmed the shuttle to head to the planet's capitol city. They were both staying in the same hotel entertainment complex planetside that the whole crew was, but Gideon was staying in a different hotel that John was. John had no desire to be near the casino, though he was sure Gideon planned on spending most of his leave there. Even if John did like to gamble, as a telepath he was forbidden to go into the casino. 

"Autopilot programmed for safest possible route," Gideon said with a grin. He reached for John. 

John leaned away from him. "These systems are separate from the Excalibur." 

Gideon grimaced and returned to the instrument panel. It took him another moment then he smiled. "All recordings disabled except for flight information." 

"Good," John said, his heart pounding. He went between the piloting chairs to the small back area. He found the panel for the sleeping pad and pressed it. A tube shot out then unrolled and quickly inflated into a comfortable mattress. 

"You think of everything," Gideon said, coming between the chairs to join him. 

"That's my job," John said, pulling off his jacket. 

"You are damn good at it," Gideon said, pulling off his jacket as well. "Best I've ever known." 

"Thank you," John smiled at the rare praise. "That's why you insisted I join you on the Excalibur." 

"One of the reasons." 

John paused in pulling off his shirt. "Just one?" 

"Also, I trust you," Gideon said, taking off his shirt. 

"Thank you," John said. He knew Gideon didn't trust easily. 

"There might be other reasons," Gideon said, laying down on the mattress and pulling John on top of him. "But right now I need your lips right here." He pointed to his mouth and John eagerly responded. 

They kissed long and deeply. John finally slid to the side and broke the kiss. He smiled at Gideon and stroked his cheek. Because in a dream he could do this, John reached out and touched Gideon's mind. He sorted through the impressions. Arousal. Eagerness. Wondering what was going to happen after the kiss. Trepidation that he wouldn't be good at this sex with men thing. 

John pushed a little further, wanting to know what Gideon was thinking about him. He heard about liking John's cheekbones. Desire to suck John's cock again. Hoping that John would suck his again. Worry that Gideon was destroying a very important relationship for some quick sex. Wondering what would happen when they got to the planet. Concern that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on poker if he was thinking about sex. 

Suppressing a chuckle, John pulled back from Gideon's mind and put up his mental shields. He would have like to just hang out in Gideon's mind, but even his dream self wouldn't allow this invasion. 

"Before we get too distracted," Gideon said, running his finger over John's lips. "We need to talk about what happens when we land." 

"This didn't happen, of course," John said. "None of this. All a dream." 

"Yeah…" Gideon said. "My dreams aren't this good." 

"That's what this is," John said firmly. "So we can enjoy it without worry." 

Gideon looked at him for a long moment, his fingers tracing the contours of John's face. "Alright." 

John smiled in relief. As long as Gideon agreed that this was a dream, everything would be okay. 

"Let's not waste time, then," Gideon said with a flashing grin. "I think we're wearing too many clothes. Strip." 

John grinned back. "Yes, Matthew." 

Gideon laughed and begin taking off his clothes. "You're calling me Matthew again. Now what rash and reprehensible thing am I about to do?" 

"Many rash and reprehensible things, I hope," John said, removing his own clothes as quick as he could. "And I will stand by you, stand _very close _to you, or even just lay down next to you, anyway." 

Gideon tossed off the last of his clothes. "That's my favorite XO," he said, pulling the now naked John down to lie on top of him. 

"I'm your only XO." 

"Details…" Gideon closed the distance between their lips and John's hands went to Gideon's face. Warmth grew between them. 

The tiny shuttlecraft flew towards an exotic purple-green planet. Its land masses wrapped around the globe in long stripes and its polar caps glittered with gold. It was a sight that for most would inspire curiosity and awe. But the two men inside the shuttle only had eyes for each other. 


End file.
